The game
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: This is a Kakurenbo fan fic. It's about two girls that some how get to a small mask store. They are given fox masks and are told to go to the Otokoyo square. BTW Fifth demon gets a little crush!
1. Chapter 1: Fog, mask store

A/N: I got the idea for this wile staring at a cloud in the night sky. I don't own Kakurenbo.

XxXxXxXx

It was late at night and two girls were practicing with their numb-chucks.

"Hay look up Jade! There's a cloud!" the older one yelled as the wing blew her long brown hair into her face. The girl named Jade laughed then looked up at the sky and chuckled.

"Hay, you're right Jewel!" Jade yelled. Jewel smirked.

"Well of course I'm right! I'm always right," Jewel said. She didn't mean it though, she was just playing around. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sure you are," she said sarcastically.

"Hay!" Jewel yelled. Both girls looked at each other and after a second of silence burst out laughing.

"What does it look like to you?" Jewel asked after she had caught her breath. Jade thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't know what it looks like but I know I can see a flower, a butterfly and a snail," Jade said. Jewel laughed. Jade glared. "Oh yah, well what do you see?" Jade said.

"I see a skull wearing a bow tie," Jewel said.

"Where do you see that?" Jade asked.

"Right there! Can't you…see…it," Jewel said but got distracted. Jade stared at her before walking over to her friend and waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hay Jewel, you there? What are you staring at?" Jade said then looked for what ever her friend was looking at, and soon she found it. "What's that?" Jade asked.

"So you see it too?" Jewel asked. Jade nodded. Both continued to stare at a light in the sky that was clearly not a stare as it flickered to darkness, as well as the fog that was gathering.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out. Come on!" Jewel said as she started to walk into the fog.

"Hay! Wait for me!" Jade yelled as she ran after her friend.

XxXxXxXx

Jewel and Jade stepped out of the fog only to see dark streets and a small stand. They wouldn't have been so freaked if it weren't for the fact that only a few minutes before they had been in their back yard.

"Jewel, where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jewel said then looked around again. After a few minutes Jewel started walking towards the small stand, Jade following behind. "Um, hello," Jewel said. The man in the stand turned around to face them.

"Yes-s-s," he said, sounding a lot like a snake. Jade stayed behind Jewel, to say the least, this guy freaked her out.

"Um, hello, my friend and I were just wondering if you could tell us where we are and how to get home," Jewel said. The man grinned and held out two fox masks for them.

"What are these?" Jade asked as she stepped out from behind Jewel.

"They are masks," the man said. That was when the two realized that the stand was a mask store. To be precise it was the 'Otokoyo mask store', or at least that's what the singe read. Jewel pushed the masks back at him and he gave a puzzled look.

"Sorry but we don't have any money. Now, could you tell us where we are?" Jewel said. The man grinned again.

"They're on the house. And as for where you are, well, you're very close to the Otokoyo square. I think you should go there," he said as he handed them the masks. Jewel smiled.

"Thank you sir," Jewel said. Jade nodded.

"Yah, thank you," Jade said and they both took the masks and headed towards the Otokoyo square. Neither of them noticed as the small shop started to disappear in the fog, nor did they notice the man's eyes glowing blood red.

Jade put on a baby blue mask that had black stripes on the sides and a black crescent moon on the forehead. Jewel put on a similar mask, only it was black with baby blue stripes on the sides and a baby blue crescent moon on its forehead.

"I wonder why he gave us these masks," Jewel said.

"Maybe just to be nice," Jade said with false hope. That guy scared her and she didn't want to think he had some evil plot because that would scare her even more.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," Jewel said.

XxXxXxXx

Once the two got to the square they saw 6 other kids in masks like theirs. All the kids looked up at them. Jade gulped.

"Um, high, what's up?" Jade said with a shy wave as she once again stepped behind her friend. Every one went back to staring at the ground, except a boy that walked over to the girls. He looked about 13, same age as Jade and one year younger then Jewel.

"High, my name's Kakura Rarenbo, what's yours?" he asked as he extended his hand to Jade and Jewel.

"I'm Jade," she said and shook his hand. She seemed to take a liking to him.

"And I'm Jewel, Jade's older sister," she said and shook his hand once she could.

They would have said more but as soon as they finished the introductions a big door that neither of the girls had noticed started to slowly creek open. A few moments after it was fully open all the kids started to enter in groups.

"Shell we go?" Kakura asked. Both girls nodded. They had no idea what they were in for.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please tell me if you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, btw, good reviews make me update faster. Just so you know. Again, I hope you all liked! Please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2: Demons

Jade, Jewel and Kakura walked silently threw the halls, Jade's hand gliding across the walls as they walked.

"So then Jade why are you two playing the game?" Kakura asked as he looked her. He didn't understand why she looked confused.

"What do you mean game? Some man told us we should come here and he gave us masks," Jewel said.

"You mean you didn't even know this was a game?" he asked is complete shock. Both girls nodded. "So, you don't even know the danger you're in?" he asked.

"D-d-danger?" Jade said as she took her place behind Jewel.

"What are you talking about?" Jewel asked. Kakura sighed and looked down.

"This is the game of Otokoyo. It is a game of hide and seek," he said. Jade calmed down a bit.

"A game of hide and seek? How is that dangerous? We played that all the time when we were kids, ain't that right Jade?" Jewel said and Jade nodded. "Come on, let's find a way out of here," and they started to walk off.

"But Otokoyo isn't a normal game. No one has ever returned once they begin," he said with a creepy edge to his voice. Jade and Jewel turned back to face him.

"Are you serious? Why not?" Jewel asked. He nodded.

"No one knows, they just disappear. But some say that they are taken by demons," he said. Jade made a 'meap' sound.

"Jewel we're going to die! We're going to die!" Jade said. Jewel smacked her in the back of the head.

"Sorry but you needed to calm down," she said. That was the first time she had ever hit her little sis before. Then she turned back to Kakura. "Stop scaring her! There are no such things as demons!" she said.

"Oh, suit your self. You don't have to believe, you'll find out soon enough," he said. Jade stared at him with fear. At first she though he seemed pretty nice, but now he was scaring her. Jewel just glared at him.

"Come on Jade, let's get out of here," she said and once again began to walk off. Jade as usual followed her big sister only now she was clinging to her left arm.

"You'll see, demons are real," Kakura said as his eyes glowed red.

XxXxXxXx

"Hay, Satsuki, are you sure this was a good idea?" a boy in a white mask with yellow stripes and a sun on its forehead asked the girl he was walking with. Satsuki turned around.

"No, but who cares," she said.

"Well, what if a demon finds us?" he asked. Satsuki grinned behind her fox mask.

"Well then, that would be fun," she said. He was shocked.

"Are you mental? We could get killed! Playing this game is like singeing our own death certificates!"

"May be, but that's what makes it so fun!" she yelled. He took a step back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. When he first agreed to play the game with her he had thought she had another motive for wanting to play, you know, like a semi sane one, not because she might be suicidal or some thing. Then she turned around and looked ahead.

"This game is the ultimate thrill ride, and I live for fun," she began then turned back to face him, "and what could be more fun then a thrill ride?" she asked. He sighed. He should have know. She was always one to risk it all.

"Satsuki, you really are crazy," he said. She walked over to him and hugged him, smiling under her mask. She knew that he finally understood. Life is meant for fun, risks and chances and that was what she lived for, and would die for. She ended the hug.

"I'm glade you understand, and sorry for bringing you into this. I just didn't want to play alone," she said. He grabbed her hand.

"No problem, besides, I wouldn't want you to go off and die without me," he said with a light laugh. She laughed too.

"Ohjiro, you're the best," she said. He grinned under his mask.

"I know I am. Now, let's get back to the game," he said. She nodded. And they both ran off to what they knew was certain death.

XxXxXxXx

The last group of kids that were playing the game walked along, just like every one else. In that group there were three kids, two boys and one girl. The oldest boy looked about 15, the youngest about 14 and the girl was about 11. Both boys had short brown hair while the girl had long black hair.

"Hay, Kitsa, I'm a little scared," the girl said. Her black with blue tear mask making her look even more sad and afraid. The oldest boy put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Keanna; I won't let any thing happen to you. Besides, it's just a game, it's not like those sayings are true," he said.

"But Kitsa! If they aren't true then how do you explain all the missing kids?" the youngest boy yelled.

"I don't know! Maybe they got lost and starved to death!" Kitsa yelled. Keanna started crying a little.

"Keanna!"

"Now look at what you did Keaten! It's okay Keanna, you're okay,"

"It's not my fault!"

"Then whose is it?"

"Yours!" Keaten yelled. "Hay, it's okay, we aren't going to starve! None of the kids starved!" he said. He didn't know for sure but then again he really couldn't care less at the moment. Keanna calmed down a bit.

"Then, they really were taken by demons?" she asked.

"No, they weren't," Kitsa said.

"But how do you know?" she asked.

"Look, there's no such thing as demons, and I'll prove it to you!" he said and looked around. He walked to a corner and had to keep him self from jumping back. He didn't expect to see a giant demon statue right around the corner. Plus the demon statue looked so real with those for arms and that wheel on its back.

"What is it Kitsa?" Keaten asked. Kitsa grinned behind his mask.

"Keaten, Keanna, come over here!" he said. Both did as they were told, and both screamed when they saw the demon 'statue'.

"Calm down, it's not real," he said. Keaten walked over to it. He felt like the 'statue' was watching him. He gulped.

"Um, are you sure about that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you clime into its mouth and we'll see if it eats you," Kitsa suggested.

"Kitsa!" both younger kids yelled.

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding," he said. There was a short silence.

"So, how does this prove that there are no real demons?" Keaten asked.

"Easy, just watch," he said and grabbed a big rock.

"What are you doing?" Keanna asked. She was just getting more and more scared.

"You'll see," he said then hurled the rock at the demon. It hit the demon right in the chest. There was silence. By this time Keaten had run back to the others and Kitsa had turned around.

"See, I told you there was-"Kitsa started but then felt hot breath on his neck. That was when he noticed Keaten and Keanna huddled together and shaking.

"K-K-Kitsa b-b-behind –y-you!" Keaten managed to stutter out. Kitsa slowly turned his head to see the demon's red eyes glaring at him. At that very minute the demon roared and Keanna and Keaten screamed. But Kitsa was frozen. That was when Keaten grabbed Keanna's wrist.

"Come on!" he yelled at her as he started running, making her run to. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"But what about Kitsa?" she asked. Then she heard a scream. It was Kitsa.

"Just run!"

XxXxXxXx

Jade hugged Jewel's arm. The sound of screaming was echoing threw the halls.

"W-what was that?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound go,"

XxXxXxXx

Keaten and Keanna had just stopped running and were gasping for breath. Keaten's back was leaned against one of the walls while Keanna used the wall as a crutch. Her sea green eyes were filled with tears.

"Keanna, Are you okay?" Keaten asked.

"Kitsa is dead. He's dead. He's really, really dead. The demons are real," she said. Then Keaten walked over to her and roughly pulled her up by the arms.

"Keanna calm down! There's nothing we can do. There was nothing we could have done," he said.

"But-"she started but didn't finish. He just shook his head. She looked down and cried. "We could have done some thing!" she yelled.

"Listen Keanna, if we had stayed there, well, that demon would have gotten us too. Is that what you want?" he asked. She shook her head. "I don't think that's what he would have wanted," he said. She nodded, knowing that he was right.

"But-"she wanted to say some thing but couldn't. Instead she just buried her face in his chest and cried. He didn't try to push her away. He just hugged her. She was too young to be playing this game.

XxXxXxXx

"Um, Satsuki, do you hear that?" Ohjiro asked. His black eyes looked worried, and who could blame him. After all, he was playing a game where kids disappear, he was hearing screams and roaring, and to top it all off peaces of the ceiling were falling because some thing was making the halls shake.

"Yah, I hear it," she said then grinned under her mask. "It sounds like a demon," she said. He gulped.

"For your sake and for my own I hope you're wrong," he said. She looked back at him, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

"Come on," she said and slowly walked to a corner where she turned to look and see if it was safe or now. But instead of telling Ohjiro if it was safe she gulped.

"Satsuki, what is it?" he asked. She backed away from the corner and was followed by two twin demons. One of them was pulling some thing that looked like a cannon coming out of a dragon's mouth.

"Um, high?" she said waving shyly. Then the demons charged at them.

"Run!" she said as she grabbed Ohjiro's wrist and took off.

"I thought you said this would be fun!" he yelled at her.

"That's because I though it would!" she yelled back.

XxXxXxXx

"Keanna, we need to get going before that demon shows up again," Keaten said as he looked down at her. She had stopped crying and was not looking at him with wide red eyes; she nodded then pulled away from him. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Keanna, are you alright?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, but he could tell that she was any thing but. He wanted to help her but he really didn't know how.

"Keanna," he started but then froze. Some thing wasn't right.

"Keaten, what is it?" Keanna asked as she turned around. Her eyes grew even wider then before and she started to tremble once more; she took a step back and ended up falling over.

"Keanna, are you okay?!" Keaten asked. She started to shake her head. She was whispering some thing but he couldn't hear it. "What?" he asked as he tried to take a step closer.

"R-run," she said in a low fear filled voice. He stared at her in confusion.

"Keanna, what's wrong?!" he asked. She pointed a shaking finger in his direction, but it wasn't pointed at him, it was pointed at what was behind him. He froze for a second then slowly turned around, making him face-to-face with a big nosed demon.

XxXxXxXx

Kakura watched as the game progressed. His eyes still glowing red as he watched the numbers of players lessen. Soon the game would end. One of the demons stood near him, it looked like a fur ball with big eyes. He petted it.

"The game is almost over, and she's so close to winning, even though she doesn't even know what she's doing," he said, you could even hear the smirk in his voice. The demon looked at him with confusion.

"But in the end, she'll be _mine_,"

XxXxXxXx

Jade shivered as she and Jewel continued to walk threw the halls. Jewel looked at her with curiosity.

"Is some thing wrong?" Jewel asked as she looked at Jade.

"No, just a little chill. This place gives me the creeps," and as she said this an ear piercing scream echoed threw the halls, making both girls jump.

"We should keep going," Jewel said after a few moments. Jade nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: End

A/N: Okay, I'm just going to try and end this as soon as possible now since I really want to finish a few of my fan fics.

XxXxXxXx

Keanna sat in a little room. It was dark and there were papers every where. But she didn't care how messy it was, or how scared she was. Her sadness at the loss of both Kitsa and Keaten was too great. All that was running threw her mind was how they died and things that they said.

_"Look, there's no such thing as demons and I'll prove it to you!"_

"_K-K-Kitsa b-b-behind –y-you!"_

_"Just run!"_

_"Keanna, what's wrong?!"_

_"AH!"_

Keanna cried as she remembered their screams. "They're both gone. Kitsa, Keaten, they're both gone! Why? It's not fair!" Keanna said threw sobs. She didn't even notice when Kakura walked in.

"Would you look at this," he said as he looked at a poster. Keanna looked up at him, both shocked since she didn't notice him before and curious as to what he was talking about.

"W-what?" she asked in a sad voice. If she could have seen his face she would have seen an evil grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Just take a look," he said. She did as he said and got up. He made a hand gesture that meant 'come over here' and she slowly walked over to him. He moved aside so that she could see.

"W-what is this?" she asked.

"It's a poster telling you about the demons," he said. She read the names then looked at him.

"W-who's the fifth demon?" she asked. She was confused when he started laughing and she took a few steps back. "W-what's so funny?"

"Only 3 are still alive,"

"What?!"

"There's Jade, Jewel and you," he said. She stared at him.

"B-but what about you? You forgot to count your self,"

"Oh, I didn't forget, demons don't count," he said. Her eyes went wide and she started to walk backwards until she fell on her but.

"You mean?" she gulped as she looked at him. In a matter of seconds he was right in her face.

"You lose,"

"AH!"

XxXxXxXx

"Jewel, what is Kakura was telling the truth? What if there really are demons?" Jade asked as she clung to Jewel's arm.

"Stop talking like that! You're starting to scare me," Jewel said as she looked away. For a wile they had been hearing screams, but not any more. Now there was just dead silence.

"Hay Jewel," Jade said in a low voice.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Do you get the feeling that you're being watched?" Jade asked with a gulp. Jewel was afraid to answer. Instead she looked around.

"Jade, you still have your numb-chucks, right?"

"Yes,"

"Good, pull them out,"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Jewel yelled. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to believe in the demons.

"Hay, look! A tower!" Jade yelled as she pointed to it. She had spotted it as she was taking her numb-chucks out. Jewel looked up.

"Come on," Jewel said as she grabbed onto Jade's arm. Jade didn't object, she just started running with Jewel to the tower.

XxXxXxXx Half an hour later XxXxXxXx

Jade and Jewel stood at the foot of an old bridge. Jade gulped.

"I wonder if this is safe," Jade said as she looked at it.

"We'll just have to hope that it is," Jewel said as she started to walk across.

"What? No way! I'm not going!" Jade said.

"Do you want to stay here all alone?" Jewel asked in a sharp tone. Jade stared then shook her head. "Then come on," Jewel said and continued across the bridge. Jade followed, at least for a few seconds, and then she looked up and froze. Jewel turned around, ready to yell if needed, but then she saw the fear in Jade's eyes.

"Jade, what's wrong? What are you looking at?" Jewel asked. Jade slowly raised her arm and pointed at some thing.

"Th-the demons a-are real," she said in a low, fearful voice.

"What?!" Jewel yelled then heard laughter. She turned around and saw none other then Kakura. But he looked different. It took her about a second to notice the small drops of blood on his mask. Then every thing went black and all she could hear was Jade's screams.

Jade screamed as she watched a demon with big eyes jump down and land right on Jewel. She took a few steps back and had to use the rope on the bridge to keep her from falling down. Once she looked around she saw even more demons. She wanted to run away, but her only exit was blocked by a big nosed demon. She then looked towards Kakura; one thought running threw her head.

"Are-are you one of them?" she asked in a shaky voice. He nodded as a reply. "But I though you were like Jewel and I! A kid! Why did you trick me?!" Jade yelled.

"Well, I was like them once, but not any more, and now neither are you," he said.

"What are you talking about?!" she screamed. In less then a second he was right in front of her. She was frozen as he grabbed both of her wrists and whispered some thing in her ear.

"You're mine," and as he said this his mask fell from his face to the ground, breaking as it landed. Jade looked at him. His red eyes and sharp canines scaring her even more. He grinned then put his face right against her neck, and then he bit down.

"AH!" Jade screamed from the pain. But it didn't last long. After he was done he looked at her and smiled evilly. He then grabbed her mask and removed it. He stared at her pail face, getting closer every second until his lip were right near hers.

"All mine," he said before he kissed her. Her eyes went wide as she tasted her own blood on his teeth, some of it even flowing into her mouth. She felt paralyzed and didn't even move when he pulled away, a grin on his face. All she could do was to look around at all the demons that were surrounding her and at Jewel's lifeless body.

"You look tired," she heard the voice of Kakura said and looked back at him.

"W-what?" she asked, but it didn't sound like her voice, not even to her.

"You should rest," and with that he picked her up bridal style, allowing her to sleep. And she did. She didn't even awaken when the sounds of screams once again filled the air. She didn't want to wake up. The last thing she heard was Kakura whispering the words "night love" into her ear.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that's where this story ends! Bye-bye! I hope that at least one person liked it!


End file.
